Space Colony Wolfenstein
by Lunerpet
Summary: In an alternate Universe, Dudley never met Kitty and the whole world is different, this summary might change it's very simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy Butch Hartman does, this story contains an Alternative Universe, and the Characters are what I call "tweaked" as they contain slightly different personality's thank you.**

The white dog sighed as he put down a box "okay mom, that's the last one" his mother Peg walked in "thank you Dudley, now why don't we take a look around the new neighborhood" he hung his head "sure" he followed her outside.

Dudley had moved to Washington D.C. With his mother only a few days ago, they had left the Petropolis slums, after all the crime and Dudley getting attacked and beaten over and over again, Peg couldn't handle seeing him hurt so she found a new city to live in.

However Dudley wasn't as trilled as she was, because he grow up there, and that's where all his friends were, if you could call them friends, Peg smiled as they saw the bright new neighborhood "look Dudley you can actually see the sun" he honestly felt a bit sick and he didn't know why.

Peg waved to a few of the neighbors "isn't this great Dudley?" he sighed again and Peg was getting annoyed, so she stopped and turned to him "Dudley what's the matter with you?" he stopped and looked at her "nothing." Peg knew better then that however.

"Dudley, I can easily tell something is wrong, so tell me what's on your mind" he finally lifted his head and rolled his eyes "okay fine, you want to know what's wrong, I don't like it here, I have no friends here, and it smells weird!" Peg rolled her eyes back at him.

"For starters, we just moved here barely three days ago, and that so called weird smell is fresh air" Dudley crossed his arms "but why couldn't I stay back in Petropolis?" Peg was getting angry now "we moved here to start over" Dudley kicked a rock into the street.

"I never wanted to start over!" Peg couldn't hold back anymore and slapped him "darn it Dudley! We left that dump because I couldn't stand seeing you come home in a cast everyday, and after what happened to your father!" Dudley hung his head after that last part.

"I-I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just not used to this" his father was a sore subject even though he was too young to remember him, and Peg shook her head and rubbed her temple "all I want is for you to have a good life" he nodded "alright, mom I'll try."

They looked around and saw that people were staring at them, so they went home, as soon as they got back Dudley went straight to his room, it was mostly unpacked since he didn't own a lot of stuff, he reach in one box and pulled out a newspaper, it was the last one before the new mayor took over.

Petropolis was always a troubled city, villains from all over would attack, but there was always hope, there was once an organization named the Turbo. Undercover. Fighting. Force. But about two years ago a villain known as Snaptrap stole an ancient relic known as the Kruger Rat.

And once he had that the good guys didn't stand a chance, and he took over Petropolis, luckily he didn't care about world domination so moving away was the best option, after that T.U.F.F disbanded and no one has challenged him since.

He set the old newspaper aside and took out the last of his stuff and one of the things was a picture of him and his father, and the only thing of his father he had left, he sat down on his bed and looked at the picture "I wish you were here dad."

He set the picture on the side table and laid down, he started thinking about what to do with his life "what can I do? I'm not good at most things, other then fighting for my life, I haven't done much" he laid there for awhile until he fell asleep.

When he woke up he felt a strangely tired "that's weird, why do I feel more tired?" he got up and went to the front room, and he saw his mother watching TV "what's going on?" she turned her head to look at him "oh there's been a robbery at the museum, a priceless gem was stolen."

Dudley leaned against the couch and watched the TV "the rare king's blood gem disappeared late last night" Dudley checked the time and noticed that he had been asleep for almost twenty hours "wow I slept in pretty late" Peg nodded "true."

Then she took out a paper and handed it to him "I figure since we're in a new town, why don't you find a job, that will stop you from sleeping in" he nodded "I guess" he took the paper and looked over it "well I better get started" he then headed out the door.

So he went to the first job on the list his mother made for him which was a basic telemarketer job, he noticed all the jobs on the list were the safe and boring type, as he listened to the other people who were getting jobs, he knew he couldn't stay here, so he left.

He looked at the rest and then threw the list away "I think I find a job on my own" after walking a bit he found a fire station and smiled "hey maybe here I can do some good" he went inside and saw a poodle at the front desk "um excuse me" she looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he nodded a bit nervously "um I was hoping I could try and get a job here?" she pulled out an application and handed it over to him then she got back to work, he quickly filled it out and handed it back to her, she was surprised on how fast he was.

She took it and smiled again "thank you Mr. Puppy, he'll see you now" Dudley looked confused "right now?" she nodded "he liked you the moment you walked in" then a slightly older male dalmatian about in his late twenty's, walked in "nice to meet you Mr. Puppy" he said well holding out his hand.

He shook his hand and looked confused "how did you know my name?" the dalmatian laughed "oh I have my ways" Dudley shrugged "oh okay sure" the dalmatian smiled "my name is Cash McBone" then he gestured to the poodle "and this is Fifi Oui Oui, she handles all the assignments for us."

Dudley smiled "so does this mean I'm hired?" Cash nodded "I see a great potential in you" Dudley jumped up "yes, when do I start?" Fifi laughed "immediately I hope" he got a big grin and blushed, and Cash agreed "if your okay with that, then we'll get you started tomorrow."

Dudley nodded "sweet" after awhile he left and started walking home, as he was walking he heard a scream, which made him turned around and saw a guy running towards him holding a purse, out of instinct he held out his arm which clotheslined the thief.

And grabbed the purse before it hit the ground, before the thief could move a cop ran over and grabbed the rat, he looked over at Dudley and smiled "nice one sir" Dudley handed the purse to the lady and left, he looked at his arm confused "I've never been able to do that before, what happened?"

He stopped by a nearby park and saw an old flea playing chess by himself, so he went over to him "mind if I play a game old man?" the old flea smiled "if your ready to lose, then sit down" he sat down and moved a piece.

The old flea moved a black piece "so what's on your mind kid?" Dudley moved another piece "not much, I have a job now and I stopped a thief, I'm feeling pretty good actually" the flea laughed "I remember when I was able to do things like that."

Then he moved a piece "name's Herbert Dumbrowski, and you?" Dudley moved another piece "my name is Dudley Puppy" Herbert thought about it "Puppy huh? I think I heard that somewhere before" Dudley shrugged "I doubt it."

Herbert moved a piece again "so what made you want to talk to an old wash up like me anyway?" Dudley looked confused as he placed another piece "wash up? What do you mean?" Herbert just waved it off "oh it was a life time ago, I was a different person back then."

Dudley moved the last piece "checkmate" Herbert stared at the board in shock "what, how?" Dudley laughed "another round, old man?" Herbert smiled "sure, why not" they set the board up again and Dudley moved the first piece.

"So are you like a war veteran or something?" Herbert thought about it "in a sense, but like I said , that was a life time ago" the flea moved his piece and continued "nowadays I'm just an old man, who people try to avoid."

Dudley looked a bit concerned "jeez, and I thought people were supposed to respect their elders" Herbert laughed "well I'm just glad there are some people who do" they played for another good hour, and Dudley won again "hey I'm pretty good at this."

Herbert crossed his arms "but I'm a pro at this!" Dudley laughed as he got up "thanks for the game old man" Herbert nodded as he left "I'll be here if you need me, which I doubt anyone will" Dudley managed to get home before dark.

"Mom I'm back, you won't believe what happened" Peg was on the couch and she looked bored, but then she heard her son "did you find a job?" He nodded as he put away his coat "I got a job as a firefighter" Peg looked horrified at this news.

"You what!" Dudley cringed as she raised her voice "it's a job right?" Peg got up and glared at him "that you could die from! I won't allow it, your not working a dangerous job!" Dudley tried to say something but his mother interrupted him.

"Do you really want to end up like your father!" Dudley put his foot down "jeez mom every time I want to help people, you shoot it down and say I'll end up like dad, well maybe helping people is in my blood okay, maybe fighting against the bad guys is what I want!"

Peg was shocked at his outburst "don't you realize I'm trying to keep you safe?" Dudley shook his head and walked into his room "forget this" when he got in his room he kicked the wall "darn it! I know I can do something with my life, why can't she see that I'm not a kid anymore?" he was so angry that he just went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: so I just thought to tell you reader, that I'm changing Washington D.C. To Groomington D.C. To make it more T.U.F.F Puppy sounding thank you and enjoy.**

Bad Dog laughed as they entered the building his men holding sacks of money "another fine business day boys, we'll run this city in no time" then one of his lackeys spoke up "but um sir, what about that Vigilante?" Bad Dog glared at him for ruining his fun.

"Vigilante HA, we destroyed the B.U.F.F we can take care of some fool" another lackey spoke "well boss, what are we going to do about this guy?" two more of his lackeys came in with a beaten and battered orange tabby.

Bad Dog grinned "I almost forgot about him, Biff right?" Biff glared at him and didn't say a word, and Bad Dog picked up a crowbar "you people here are so rude, but don't worry I can teach you some manners" he raised his crowbar to start beating the cat to death.

When a bola came out of nowhere and hit him right in the face "what the, who dares?" a silhouette jumped down from the ceiling and landed on one of his lackeys, then quickly punched the guy unconscious before it got up and disappeared into the shadows.

Bad Dog took the bola off and turned to his other three lackeys "well don't just stand there, kill him!" they quickly ran for their guns, and when they picked them up they heard a strange beeping sound, they looked around not noticing the Plastiques on each gun.

"Where are you!" then the guns exploded in their hands, each one fell to the floor screaming in pain trying to hold onto their bloody arms "AAAHH" then the shadow jumped down behind Bad Dog, but his hearing was better then most, so he quickly turned and swung at the figure.

The shadow dodged easily and punched him, he tried swinging again, but this time the silhouette grabbed the crowbar, and then grabbed his wrist and with a powerful twist, the figure broke it making him scream "AAH you B**ch!" the shadow grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

The figure then punched him well he was on the floor, making his head hit the concrete which knocked him out, the figure then went over to Biff and took out a knife, the orange tabby closed his eyes expecting the knife any minute but instead he felt the ropes that tied him loosen.

He opened his eyes and saw the figure put away the knife "can you stand?" he nodded as he barely managed the use his legs, the shadow put his arm around it's shoulder and helped him leave, as soon as they got to a safe distance away the figure set him down on the side of a road.

Biff looked at the shadow as the figure stepped into the light revealing it to be non other then Kitty Katswell "Kitty? But I thought you left already" she leaned on the lamp post next to them "I was going to, but I couldn't just leave London in danger."

Biff held his side and laughed a bit "can't leave a job unfinished can you?" she took out a small device that looked like a detonator, and Biff looked shocked "wait there must be a better way" it was her turn to laugh "do you see any non corrupt police, if I don't take care of them now, they'll just buy their freedom, trust me I'm doing the world a favor."

She pushed the button and the building exploded, Biff just shook his head, and Kitty smiled as she watched the place go up in flames, afterwords she helped Biff to his feet and looked around "you live pretty far from here right? I have a small hideout nearby where we can get you fixed up."

after awhile Kitty and Biff arrived at an alleyway, which left Biff confused "I thought you had better tastes then being an alley cat" she rolled her eyes as she over and pulled down a curtain revealing a door, the curtain was made to look like wall so nobody could find it.

And it worked wonders, she helped him inside and sat him down on a couch, then she walked off to find her medical supplies, Biff looked around noticing how clean it was even though nobody lived here "how many hideouts do you have?"

She came back with a small box "let's see, about three in every part in the city" Biff shook his head "isn't it hard to not even have a place to live, I mean being on the move all the time must be hard" Kitty took off her shades and sat down next to him.

She then took out some medical tools and began to patch him up "I'm used to it, I've been doing this for almost two years now" Biff nodded "yeah ever since T.U.F.F was toppled, things just haven't been the same" she put a bandage on his cheek and started to take off his shirt.

She noticed he was blushing when she took it off but ignored it, she saw all the bruises and cuts around his torso and she grabbed the big roll of bandages, they were silent for a bit until Biff finally spoke up "so what's your plan now?" she stopped for a bit.

And shrugged "well now that I took care of the last gang in London, I figure I'll head back to America and see what good I can do there" Biff nodded "or you could stay here...with me" Kitty finished patching him up and sighed "we tried that before Biff, but your just not a one woman kind of guy."

Biff hung his head "I know what I did was wrong, but I need you" she got up and shook her head "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving London, first thing in the mourning" Kitty left the room before the tension got to high, and she opened up her jumpsuit a bit and went to her room.

In there she saw an old picture of herself with her old friends, she picked it up and sat down on her bed "I remember when this was taken" back then she wore a standard issue T.U.F.F uniform, but she got rid of that over a year ago, her new jumpsuit was all black, and it showed a bit of cleavage.

She had gotten rid of her hairband and replaced it with a white scrunchie for her much longer hair, she put the photo back where it was and laid down "it took me two long years, but I finally cleaned up this city, tomorrow is a big day."

Then her door opened and she was about to reach for her bola, but then she saw it was just Biff "Biff what's wrong?" she sat up and he sat down on the side of the bed "well if this is the last time I got to see you, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done."

She smiled and he continued "even when we lost everything you didn't stop fighting, you gave the people hope again, and you never asked for anything in return, I don't remember how many times you got beaten, cut into, and even burned, or even how many bones you broke to save us all from the increase in crime."

He sighed as he stood up "but then you disappeared from public view, and crime all but stopped, and now I know why, you've been killing the criminals, you've changed" she hung her head as he left, he was right she had changed, but she was keeping the city safe wasn't that all that mattered.

She laid back down and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, the next day Kitty was in her safe house packing the things she wanted to keep, and Biff helped her out, after they were done Kitty covered the hideout again and they left.

Biff didn't even say a word and just walked away from her, she sighed and left for the airport, when she got there she saw several people moving around busy as ever, she went and stood in line at the booking stand as she waited for her turn she saw a newspaper from Groomington D.C..

She picked one up and started reading _"three priceless gems were stolen among other things gold or rare metals, whose responsible were never seen together, or even knew each other, and all five of them don't have any memory of committing the crime, so far everything stolen has not been found."_

She finally got up there and put the paper down "hello I would like a ticket to Pet-" she stopped herself which confused the lady behind the stand "to where?" she looked back at the paper then back at her "one for Groomington D.C. Please."

The lady handed her a ticket and she left, her flight wasn't for another few hours so she sat down on a bench and continued to read the paper _"so people steel rare priceless jewels and nobody knows how they did it or why they can't remember, I need to go there and stop whoever is behind this."_

Then a tourist walked up to her "excuse me but can you tell me where I can find the exit, I'm a bit lost" she nodded and pointed over to the exit "oh thank you" as they left Kitty replied "best of British to you" they looked a bit confused so they kept walking.

Kitty sighed to herself "great, all I wanted to say was good luck" over the two years she had picked up on speaking British, she managed to kick the habit of using their words, for the most part anyway, a word or two still comes out, but she hasn't been able to kick the accent yet.

She checked her watch and stood up "wow time sure fly's by" she noticed her plane had arrived so she ran into the line forming to board it, luckily for her she bought a first class ticket so not only did she get on sooner but she was going to able to relax for a bit.

She finally got on board and took her seat, she noticed there wasn't a lot of others in first class, so she leaned back and put the paper away, then she heard a voice that sounded familiar over the intercom "g-good mourning everyone, thank y-you for choosing Groomington D.C. Airlines."

She thought about it but couldn't place the voice, after a bit the plane took off and Kitty took off her scrunchie and looked through the window, then a flight attendant came up to her with a cart full of stuff "e-excuse me madame w-would you like something t-to drink?" she turned her head to look at the attendant.

Her eyes widened as she recognized him "it can't be...K-Keswick?" the questionable creature looked at her in shock "K-Kitty? Is that really you?" she fully turned around and she had a look of disbelief, and the same went for Keswick "b-but I thought you d-died."


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at him confused for a second, and then she remembered "so that's what he told you huh?" Keswick nodded "we even had a f-funeral for you" she held back a laugh "anyway, I never thought I would see you again, especially as a flight attendant, what happened?"

Keswick just blinked "I c-could ask you the same thing" Kitty crossed her legs "quite, well after I went to London and stopped the first major bad guy, I just stayed and helped out I guess" Keswick sighed "I see, all I know is a-after you d-disappeared the Chief told us you died a hero."

She smiled "died a hero? HA yeah I can see Dumbrowski doing that" Keswick sat down next to her "so why the new look?" her smile disappeared as she frowned "look Keswick, it's nice to see you again, but I don't want to talk about that, let's just say a year ago something went wrong okay."

He was surprised how defensive she got so he left it alone "well I should get back to w-work, it was g-great to see you again" as he walked away she nodded "yeah" she leaned back further and looked out the window, she smiled as she saw the stars.

The she felt like the stars were the only things that she could relate to, she was always alone, no matter how bright she shined, of course that's just how she felt and she walked away from the light a year ago, she relaxed a bit and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile the next day, Dudley was at his new job and was confused "so" Fifi smiled as she filed her nails "so?" he scratched the back of his head "do you guys really do anything here?" she nodded "yes, but in all honesty we don't get much fires anymore, the last one we had was six months ago."

Dudley got more confused "okay so what do you two do around here?" Fifi handed him a crossword puzzle and laughed a bit when she saw his expression "we mostly just sit and wait for the next life threatening crisis to show up."

He stared at her for second "wow, okay then" then Cash walked in and saw them "well you two seem to be getting along" Dudley laughed nervously and Cash put down a newspaper "anyway, I believe there is something wrong with these resent robberies."

Dudley and Fifi looked at the paper "what is it?" Cash pointed to the picture with an old looking staff "there was another robbery last night, but this time they stole an ancient relic, no gems, no gold, just a one of a kind ancient staff." Fifi examined the article.

"It says here, that the staff was said to have fallen from a star, and blessed by the last wizard" she laughed "the last wizard? Yeah right" Dudley shrugged "well it's not our problem right?" Cash shook his head "we might just be firefighters, but we can't let these robberies continue."

Dudley rolled his eyes "oh come on, we're not heroes" Cash was about to say something but Dudley continued "and my question is, where are all the other workers?" Cash laughed a bit nervous "oh well, they um, just don't worry about it okay."

Dudley was getting suspicious of the whole thing, so he got up and walked over to the door "okay well I'm going out for some fresh air" they nodded as he left the building and Fifi just shook her head "your a terrible liar you know that" Cash sighed "maybe, but this is Dudley we're talking about, I would like to see where his path will take him."

Dudley put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street _"I'm not stupid Cash, your hiding something"_ as he walked he saw a beautiful tan cat girl walk passed him, she had a white scrunchie that tied her long raven colored hair back, and she wore a complete black as night jumpsuit.

The front of the top had a zipper and went a good length down, enough to show a bit of her cleavage, she also wore a utility belt loosely around her waist, the suit itself was made of black silky leather, it even had a hood on the back, he noticed the top of the suit was sleeveless except to the shoulders, and she wore gloves that went up close to her elbows, the bottom part covered everything with the exception of her tail, and she also had black boots.

He just stared at her as she walked by _"wow, she's gorgeous"_ meanwhile Kitty was walking down the street, she had only gotten there an hour or so ago, she noticed and white dog who wore a black t-shirt and some punk gloves, and for some reason he wasn't wearing any pants.

She could see where his eyes were and rolled her own eyes _"great another wannabe punk, that can't look up" _that was one thing she didn't miss, the creeps who couldn't stop staring at her chest, she continued ignoring the dog as she moved on.

She had found a lead about some staff gone missing and she was going to get to the bottom of this, so she went to the museum where it was kept, and outside was a male tiger wearing a business suit, he saw her coming and sighed.

"Please no more questions, I just want to be left alone" she smiled "so you must be the owner of this place, so about the resent robberies, what can you tell me about them?" he looked at her confused "your not with the papers, are you?" she nodded.

He motioned for her to follow him as he started to walk, and she did "I've been running this place since I was old enough to count, and nobody stole from me in my life, then out of nowhere these robbers have the gall to steel from a place of history and culture."

Kitty really didn't care about that "has anything else been stolen?" he shook his head "not yet" she pondered for a moment "so has anyone seen the culprits?" he shook his head again "not one, we have some of the best security cameras around, most of the city does, and yet one minute it's there, the next it's gone."

They arrived at the broken case and he hung his head, she went over and examined the glass "strange" he looked up confused "did you find something already?" she nodded "the glass was broken from the inside, you can tell by the position the glass is in."

The tiger got a closer look and was shocked "but the police told me that it was a simple break in, this is anything but simple" Kitty picked up a piece of glass "who was the cop who told you this?" he thought about it long and hard "I believe his name was John Doe, and he was a deer."

Kitty put the piece back and walked away "thanks, I think I'll pay this cop a visit" Meanwhile Dudley was at the park again siting on the bench, and Herbert jumped up and took a seat next to him "you look troubled kid, what's wrong?"

He sighed "well my new boss seems to be a bit off, I mean sure Cash is a nice guy but he talks about the weirdest things" Herbert looked surprised at the mention of Cash "you know Cash?" he nodded and Herbert shook his head "listen, you can't trust that guy."

Dudley wasn't sure, the guy seemed nice, but he was definitely hiding something "so what should I do?" the old flea thought about it "well, knowing him I'd guess he might try something at the museum" Dudley looked at him confused "how would you know that?"

Herbert smiled "I might be old, but I still know a thing or two" Dudley thought about it "should I confront him, maybe he's the one steeling all those stuff" Herbert shrugged "I don't know, like I said I'm only guessing on what I knew about him, but people can change."

Dudley stood up "your right, but just in case I should check this out" Herbert watched him leave "I hope he knows what he's doing" he quickly headed home, he needed some supplies if he was going to steak out the museum, he didn't want to believe that Cash and Fifi were criminals, so he just had to make sure.

Meanwhile at the police station the deer in question John Doe went in to the men's restroom, he walked up to the urinal but before he could do anything however, a figure came out of nowhere and grabbed his head, and quickly slammed it into the urinal.

The figure then threw him into a restroom stall door "ugh" then the figure grabbed him by his shirt collar and unsheathed her claws "tell me why you messed with the crime scene, who bought you!" he shook his head in fear "I-I don't know what your talking about."

All he could see was blackness ready to kill him, and Kitty was getting even more angry "I know someone paid you, I hate people like you, always wanting more money, you would even shoot a kid if someone paid you." she punched him across the face.

"Now tell who paid you!" he was panicking now "look, someone did pay me, but I don't know who, it was an anonymous payment, it said if I got the police off the trail I would make for money then I do in a year." she threw him against the huge mirror and cracked his head against it.

She then tossed him to the floor "tell me what their after, or I'm going to kill you" he coughed up blood and nodded hastily "okay, okay, I heard something about another relic at the museum, that's all I know I swear!"

She nodded "thanks, you know I don't like killing cops, but I'll happily kill corrupt cops, your type always give the real cops a bad name" his eyes widened as she threw him into a bathroom stall"please, no" without hesitation she plunged his head into the toilet bowl and stepped on the back of his head.

She smirked as she watched his struggle, she held him under until him stopped moving "there's only one way to deal with scum" she quickly made sure he was dead and then left, as soon as she got out of there she clicked a device around her belt and the blackness shrouding her disappeared.

She walked away from the building with a smile _good thing I stole that experimental shroud tech from Pet Labs, now on to business" _that night Dudley stood there in front of the museum, he was waiting for Cash to show himself.

And on the roof Kitty was doing a last minute check up on her tools "they'll be here soon, I can feel it."


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley tapped his foot as he waited, he looked around getting inpatient "where is he?" finally he heard footsteps coming around the corner, and Cash came up and saw him and he looked surprised "Dudley? Where are you doing here?" Dudley laughed.

"As if you didn't know Cash, I'm here to stop your crime spree, I don't know why your doing it but I won't let you get away it" Cash got confused "what, wait, you think I'm the culprit? Dudley I'm trying to stop these robberies, just like you."

Dudley rolled his eyes "look I know your no mere firefighter and your hiding something, and it looks to me like your the thief" Cash shook his head and sighed "alright, I'm not good at keeping secrets anyway, and your right I'm not a real firefighter."

Dudley glared at him as he continued "I'm one of the last T.U.F.F agents around, and I make it my job to stop the bad guys" Dudley crossed his arms "so your a T.U.F.F agent huh, say I believe you, why risk me knowing, why trust a complete stranger?"

Cash laughed "well, I'm not sure, I just know your meant for something great" Dudley just looked confused, meanwhile Kitty overheard two figures talking at the front doors "what are they up to?" then she heard a loud crash inside.

Dudley and Cash heard it as well and they noticed there was a broken window, Dudley looked back at Cash "looks like your not the thief, let's go" Kitty watched them break in the front door and readied herself "so there are three of them huh, well I have just the thing."

Dudley ran into the building and saw a figure grabbing things "hold it right there!" the figure ignored him and kept steeling "hey, I'm talking to you!" Cash ran up and took out his gun "freeze!" a shadowy figure watched them while hanging from the ceiling.

Dudley and Cash grabbed the culprit and the figure was a squirrel woman, and she looked almost possessed, Dudley looked at cash then back at the lady "this girl was the thief? Then how come nobody ever caught her?" Cash was just as confused and he just shrugged.

Dudley started to hear a strange song, it was quiet at first but it got louder every second, his head started to hurt and he let go the the criminal, Cash tried the hold her back but somehow she threw him across the room, when she was free she started to run away with her loot.

Dudley snapped out of it and chased her down, but she seemed to be getting faster, he noticed a emergency shutter switch as he ran by, so he quickly turned back and hit it, the girl ran even faster but then the shutters slammed down and blocked her.

She turned around and Dudley grabbed her "hold on speedy, your not going anywhere" the song got louder for just a second and it really hurt his ears but he didn't let go this time, he shook his head trying to clear his mind "whatever your trying to do, it won't work again."

He noticed the fog in her eyes clear just as the music stopped, and she held her head "ugh, where am I?" she noticed Dudley and freaked out "get your hands off me, you pervert" he however didn't let go "sorry but your going to jail" she looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, I'm not a thief" he pointed to the bag she was carrying and she gasped "what in the world, I swear I didn't, oh god this is just like that time in high school" Dudley finally let go of her "whoa, calm down lady, breath and tell me why your out here."

Meanwhile Kitty repelled down from the roof using a grappling hook, and she looked below her and examined the room, there was a white dog talking to a squirrel, and a dalmatian walking towards them _"looks like their strategizing, good I can take them all out with some knock-out gas."_

Cash went over to them and gave a confused look towards Dudley "what's going on?" Dudley scratched the back of his head "well, she claims the last thing she remembers is hearing a strange song, next thing she knows I'm holding on to her."

She nodded "it's true, I was just at my house, I'm not criminal, you have to believe me" Cash gave it some thought "so what your saying is, someone has been using you to steel for them, maybe with some kind of mind control rhythm?" the other two just stared at him.

Dudley crossed his arms angrily "okay, that's more then a good guess, what do you know?" the squirrel girl nodded in agreement "yeah, something is off about you" Cash backed up a bit not sure what to say, when a small black ball fell from the ceiling.

They all looked at each other then at the ball, and it shot out a blue gas, they tried to cover their mouths but there was to much and Dudley and the girl fell on the ground, Dudley looked around and saw Cash running for it and a feminine shadow approach them from the ceiling before he passed out.

Kitty saw the third thief run and she smiled, she took out a grapple from her utility belt and shot it through the top front window, Cash ran out and took a deep breath "I'm getting to old for this" he heard a window shatter and when he looked up Kitty's boot hit him in the face.

She landed as he stumbled back holding his face "ow, what the heck!" he looked up to see who did it and they both saw who the other one was "Kitty?" she glared at him "Cash, so you a petty thief now?" he shook his head "look Kitty, I know we've had our differences but I'm not the bad guy here."

She laughed "you, not a bad guy, I've been gone longer then I thought" Cash smiled nervously "come on Kitty I've changed, I'm trying to help" she laughed even harder "as what? A firefighter or a T.U.F.F agent?" he looked around trying to see a way out.

She pulled out a gun with a silencer attached "the last time I trusted you, you tried selling me to the chameleon as some sort of sick fetish" he laughed a bit "oh come on that was years ago, are you still mad, I didn't know he would try to rape you, you can't blame me for that, can you?"

She pulled the trigger and shot him in the leg, he hit the ground and clutched him leg tightly "okay, okay, your still mad" she put the gun back on her side and huffed "I was still new as a T.U.F.F agent and you took advantage of that."

Cash crawled away backwards "please, let me go, I've changed I promise" Kitty rolled her eyes "begging when things don't go your way, topical Cash" she just shook her head and walked back inside, she walked over to the two unconscious people and tied them up.

"If you two were involved in this because of Cash, then you guys can't be all bad, just foolish" she grabbed them and headed out of the building, when she left she noticed Cash trying to crawl away she went over to him and stepped on his wounded leg making him scream.

She laughed a bit and picked him up by the back of his shirt and dragged him with her "hey nancy, where do you live?" Cash screamed as his leg scraped against the ground "AAHH, jeez, I live at the firehouse down a couple blocks" she nodded and headed that way.

When she got there she didn't trying the open the door since her hands full so she just kicked the door open, and Fifi looked up from the work she was doing and saw them "what in the world!" she got up and helped Kitty by taking Cash and helping to a seat.

Kitty set the others down and and Fifi glared at her "what did you do?" she rolled her eyes "put a sock in it, frenchy" Fifi was about to say something but Cash stopped her "leave her be, I need this patched up" she nodded and grabbed the first-aid kit.

She turned to them and crossed her arms "as soon as your done, I want you gone Cash" Fifi had enough of her "what is your problem!" Kitty sighed trying not to just punch her lights out "I don't care if you leave with him, just leave or I'll make you leave."

Fifi got up and Kitty pulled her gun out on her, which made her stop in her tracks "listen you little twit, I don't trust him or you, and if I see you two around here again, I won't hesitate to kill" Cash nodded "alright, I'll go, and Fifi calm down, she has every right to not trust me."

Kitty wanted him gone as soon as possible, and she was getting inpatient "you never told your friend there what you've done, have you?" Fifi shook her head "no, he told me everything, but he's changed, he's not the man he was" Kitty tried not laughing "sorry but I don't buy it, tomorrow I want him gone."

Cash looked over at Dudley and the girl "what about them?" Kitty shrugged "I'll question them, then I'll leave" he nodded as Fifi patched him up "I'm not the only one that's changed, your voice is different, and you hate towards others seems to have consumed you."

Kitty growled at him "how dare you, you have no idea what I've through, what I've seen, then I see you, the man who used me, and you want me to forgive and forget? I don't think so" Cash hung his head "I understand" she sat down and put away her gun.

Fifi finished patching him up, luckily the bullet wasn't hard to pull out "this reminds me of the time the chameleon shot you for trying to steel his doomsday weapon" Cash laughed a bit "that was pretty painful, that was also around the time we met, wasn't it?"

She nodded "yeah I saved your life, and ever since then we've been working together" Kitty was getting tired of hearing that "I'll be upstairs" she went over to the fire pole and climbed up through the hole, the other two looked at each other.

Kitty knew she wasn't safe so she sat down and waited ready for anything, she knew someone like Cash could never be trusted "he's changed for the better, ha, yeah right" She thought about it, and what Biff said to her before she left London.

Maybe she did lose faith in the people she once knew, and maybe she became a cold-hearted Vigilante who wasn't afraid to kill others, but even if he changed, even if she changed, it wouldn't change what he did, it would never change what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Dudley awoke to the sound of people arguing "why can't you give people a second chance!" his vision was blurred and he could see was blobs of color "because, once a villain, always a villain, and they all need to be put down like dogs!" he felt his arms were bound by something, possibly rope.

Fifi tried to slap Kitty but she grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it behind her back and kicked her away, she turned back only to see a pistol in her face "if you want to live take your boyfriend, and leave" Fifi glared at her and crossed her arms "this isn't your place, you can't tell us to leave."

Kitty quickly aimed away from her and fired the gun "your right, I can't tell you to leave, but if you don't I will watch you, and the second you two slip up, any crime at all, I will kill you both" she put away her gun and walked away "just so you know, I was being nice telling you to leave."

Cash held his leg as he laughed "true, the last time we met, she left me in a body cast for five months", so this is pretty nice for her" Kitty went into the other room where they had put Dudley and the girl in and saw he was awake, so she sat down and unsheathed her claws.

He tried to move but couldn't and she took her claws and cut the ropes, he slowly stood up and rubbed his wrists "who are you?" she ignored him and asked her own question "tell me why you were at the museum" he blinked until he could see again and finally saw what she looked like.

"I thought Cash was trying something so I went there to stop him, but then we ran into that squirrel" she stared into his eyes to look for any sort of lying but his blue eyes seemed to tell the truth "so that girl is the real culprit then?" he shook his head, and she sighed.

"No, she was being used, like some kind of mind control" She pondered about it and "that could actually make sense, but why hasn't anyone caught them before?" Dudley thought about it and, shrugged "well she did somehow run much faster then anyone I've ever seen, maybe the these people being used have some kind of special power about them."

Kitty rolled her eyes, special powers didn't exist, then he asked her a question again "so who are you anyway?" she did get her questions answered for now, so it couldn't hurt "my name is Kitty Katswell, and you?" he smiled "I'm Dudley, Dudley Puppy."

Dudley could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before "so what were you doing there?" Kitty figured he would ask that question "I'm currently tracking the thief, I'm what some people would call a Vigilante, I don't really care what they call me though."

Dudley started getting cautious "so you go around the law, to beat up criminals?" she nodded "don't worry, your safe as long as your clean" he breathed a sigh of relief "that's good to hear, by the way, I overheard you and Fifi, what's that about?"

Kitty was about to say something when she saw the squirrel slowly wake up "where am I?" Kitty stood up and went over to her "stay calm, I just have some questions, then you'll be free to go" she could see the poor girl was terrified, so she tried to calm her down "what's your name?"

She watched as Kitty cut the ropes off her "um, I'm Tina Light" she nodded "okay, and what were you doing at the museum?" she shrugged "I don't know, I was at home, when I heard a strange song in my head, and the next thing I know, I'm holding a bag of things and that guy has a hold of me."

Kitty thought about it "so you were just being used, then things are more complicated then I thought" Dudley nodded and he stood up "now what about Cash, that jerk has some explaining to do" she smiled "I shot him in the leg, he's not going anywhere."

She helped Tina up and they walked into the main room, Dudley saw Cash and almost jumped him "you!" he grabbed him by his shirt collar "what are you hiding?" he started to sweat "okay, okay, I think I know what's going on here."

Dudley glared at him "so, talk" he let him go and Kitty crossed her arms as he spoke "a long time ago I was part of a team that recovered unique children with special traits" Kitty tightened her fist "you used to kidnapped children! And I thought you were a monster before."

He hung his head "I'm not proud of what we did, there were ten kids, each one with something special about them, we would preform all kinds of tests on those poor kids, and then the man who planned it all went too far" Tina held her head, all of a sudden her head started to hurt.

"He decided to implant a strange mind control device so he had complete control over them, he wanted to use them as soldiers and thieves for his own means, I left shortly after that, though I heard he was killed by unknown means later, my guess is someone is reactivating them."

Kitty noticed Tina holding her head "are you alright Tina?" she growled at her and lunged, Kitty tried countering but she was surprisingly much faster, and tackled her to the ground, Dudley quickly grabbed Tina and tried getting her off of her "Tina, what's gotten into you?"

She hit him away from her and tried scratching at her, but Kitty managed to catch her hand, and quickly kicked her off "she must be one of the ten, Dudley hold her down!" Dudley grabbed her and pinned her down, and kitty took so rope and tied her up again.

They saw there was a fog in her eyes as if she was being controlled, and Kitty looked at Dudley "I need to find the other nine, and I'll take Tina and keep an eye on her" Dudley shook his head "no way, I'm not leave this to someone I don't even know" they glared at each other for a moment.

Then Cash rolled his eyes "I think it would better if we worked together" they both turned to him and spoke in unison "shut it Cash!" they stood up at the same time and Kitty put her hands on her hips, and Dudley crossed his arms, then Kitty spoke.

"Fine, you can keep her, just stay out of my way" Dudley glared at her "same to you, I'll solve this case by myself" Cash hit his head with his palm "come on guys, we need to work as a team!" Kitty and Dudley then left, and Fifi came back "what happened?"

Cash sighed "they left, Dudley won't trust me anymore, and with Kitty in town, things just got a lot harder" Kitty's ear twitched as she shrouded herself _"so your still in the game, are you? Let's see you keep up"_ and Dudley overheard as well _"I don't know what's going on, but I'll stop the mastermind."_

They both left and Dudley went straight home, unknown to him Kitty followed him and saw where he lived, she then went to an abandoned building, she sighed as she brushed some debris away with her foot, and she laid down to sleep.

The next day Dudley went to the park and saw Herbert playing chess by himself again, so he went over to him and waved "hey Chief, how's it going?" he looked up and Dudley saw the shock in his eyes "Chief?" Dudley nodded "yeah, is something wrong?"

The old flea shook his head "no, no, it's just I haven't heard that title in years" Dudley sat down across from him "hey, I need some help, I found out there ten robbers, their just innocent people being controlled by someone, but I don't know who."

Herbert pondered about it "what about Cash?" Dudley shrugged "I thought it was him, but after I met this weird girl, she proved it's not him since she shot him in the leg, but he is definitely a piece to the puzzle" Dudley was getting curious about his old friend across from him.

But before he could speak, Herbert spoke "who was this girl?" he sighed "she was gorgeous, I believe her name was Kitty Katswell" Herbert stood up and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack "Kitty's alive? Are you sure, is she a tan cat with black hair?"

He nodded " yeah, she is, do you know her?" Herbert nodded as well "she was officially killed two years ago, but she really just left Petropolis, and went to London" Dudley had a confused look on his face "she was in Petropolis two years ago? That's right before that Snaptrap took over."

Herbert frowned "yeah, I remember that day, that's when the Turbo. Undercover. Fighting. Force. Was destroyed" Dudley scratched his head "what was so great about T.U.F.F anyway?" Herbert took some time to think so Dudley asked another question "and if Kitty's dead, then who did I run into?"

The old man cleared his throat "well, actually it's my fault, that Kitty was declared dead, and why T.U.F.F fell apart." Dudley laughed "yeah right, old man" the flea hung his head "back in the day, I was called the Chief, because I was the Chief of T.U.F.F."

Dudley was taken aback at this "whoa, wait a minute, you were the leader of T.U.F.F? Then what happened?" he reached out and started moving the chess pieces "two years ago, we learned of a plot to steel the Kruger Rat, I had our best Agent, Kitty Katswell go undercover, to catch Snaptrap, but."

Dudley leaned in to better hear "but at the same time, there was an emergency at our British branch, and she wanted to help them before going undercover, she said it wouldn't take long, but I told her no, I wanted her undercover as soon as possible, but we were both stubborn."

Dudley nodded "so did she leave without you knowing?" Herbert stopped messing with the chess board and continued "no, I ordered her to stay, but she insisted she could save them and be back within the day, but as she was about to leave, I told her, if she didn't follow my orders, she better not come back."

Dudley was shocked to hear this "so you fired and declared dead your best Agent, because she wanted to help your allies? That seems a bit extreme doesn't it?" the old man nodded in agreement "I had issues back then, and a few days later, I heard she saved the world and decided to stay there."

Dudley thought about it for a minute "but why declare her dead?" Herbert sighed "after she decided to stay, Snaptrap made his move and stole the Kruger Rat, most of our Agents died, or switched sides, me and our lead scientist were some of the only survivors, I blamed Kitty for our loss at the time, and told anyone she had died, so they put up a memorial in her honer."

Dudley looked at him with disgust "wow, that's pretty low man, it sounds like she was following her heart and you hated her for it" the old flea agreed with him, if he hadn't been so unreasonable, maybe things would have been different.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty put a hand on her shoulder and rotated it, she did not sleep well at all, and her body ached all over, she walked along a park she found, and saw some old people playing chess, she shook her head as she passed them, they were just wasting their time.

She honestly hated chess nowadays, she used to be pretty good at it, but she saw no point in fun and games anymore, then she saw a bench and sat down, and an older female dog walked up to her "hello, is this seat taken?" Kitty shook her head "no" she smiled and seat down next to her.

"So what's a pretty young girl doing out here by herself?" Kitty couldn't tell a civilian the real reason she was here, so she needed to think and quick, then an idea came to her mind, so she smiled back at her "I'm uh, I'm here, because of college, yeah."

She got excited "oh, a collage girl huh? And a foreigner no less, what are you studying for?" She smacked herself mentally _"crud!" _she needed a subject and fast, but all she knew was crime fighting, so she just winged it "um, well, law mostly but I dapple in a bit of everything I guess."

The woman nodded "oh I see, training to be a lawyer, how nice, oh how rude of me, my name is Peg, and I just moved here a couple days ago with my son, what's your name?" Kitty rubbed her shoulder trying to relax "I'm Kitty, I've only been here since yesterday."

Peg noticed something in her eyes, something she's seen before, the pain and despair of someone that once lost everything, Kitty could tell Peg was examining her "is something wrong?" she asked and Peg shook her head "nothing, I'm just curious if you have a place to stay?"

Kitty shrugged "no, not yet, say, have you heard anything about those robberies?" Peg thought about it then nodded "actually, yes, they say on the news, they found a new suspect, he said he knows who's responsible."

Kitty smiled, she felt relieved she didn't have to randomly search for this one "so would he be at the police station?" she nodded again, and she stood up "I need to go, nice talking with you" Peg watched her run off and smiled "what a nice girl."

Meanwhile Dudley was back at Cash's place to check on Tina, she looked a lot better, and less crazy "hey Tina, you okay?" the squirrel nodded "yeah, but it gets harder to resist the music" Dudley sat down next to her "I need your help, if you were part of some experiment with nine others, I need you to remember who they were."

Tina then shook her head "I can't, most of my childhood is a blank, other then some flashes of people in white" he thought about it for a minute "is there anything else you can remember?" she looked at him annoyed "no, nothing, I...wait a minute" she pondered for a second.

She closed her eyes and concentrated "wait, I see...I see faces, people I should know, but somehow forgot" she opened her eyes in realization "wait, my best friend was there, we need to find him, and fast!" Dudley stood up and grabbed her hand, as he ran off with her.

Cash and Fifi watched them leave and Fifi turned her head to look at Cash "it could turn out pretty bad, if he finds out the truth" Cash shook his head "he needs to know, but I can't be the one to tell him" Fifi got up and went over in the coffee maker "by the way, I need to take a couple days off, there's something I need to take care of."

Cash looked at her confused "you've never asked for some time off, is everything alright?" she nodded "I know, but something's come up" he shrugged "well, okay then, if you want" Fifi grinned as she poured some coffee.

Meanwhile at the police station, a golden retriever wearing a cop uniform was staring at a wolf "so Mr. Grayson, you claim to know who has been behind the robberies?" he nodded "I would like to speak to someone else" he glared at him annoyed.

So he stood up and left, as he left a black mist-like shadow came in, and Kitty unshrouded, which make the wolf jump "where did you come from!" Kitty looked around and shut the door, she quickly went over to the table and sat across from him.

"You don't know me, and I couldn't care less, you know who the culprits are, I need names" Grayson looked at her confused then laughed "you know about the ten then?" she nodded "I don't have time to chat, give me the names" he nodded as he he started to write.

She watched him write and he spoke "I have to tell you something, I was one of the people who was there" Kitty's curiosity couldn't help but peak "you worked with Cash? So why come clean after all these years?" she grabbed a chair and put it against the door.

Then went back and crossed her arms, he looked at his hands "Cash was lucky, he got away before things got out of hand, we posed as a space camp, and we trained those kids to use their powers, real powers" Kitty looked at him confused "what kind of powers?"

He thought about it trying to remember "there was all kinds, one had the power to generate mini earth quakes, another one could move things with her mind, that cop that just left, he has a picture perfect memory" Kitty looked back for a second before turning back to him.

"You mean to tell me that dog, is one of them?" he nodded "his name is Scott Burns, he hasn't been activated yet, but that can change, very quickly" Kitty's ears twitched when she heard footsteps at the door "what's activating them?"

He quickly handed her the note, just as the door was being kicked "there's no time, find them, stop the trigger, and fix our mistakes!" Kitty put the note in her pocket, and pushed the button on her belt, the cops busted in and freaked out when they saw the shadow leap passed them.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Tina found their way to her friends house, and Tina went over and knocked on the door "Sam, Sam are you in there?" a raccoon opened the door and saw her "Tina? What are you doing here?" She smiled and Dudley walked up.

"We have a hunch that your a part of the robberies" He just stared at him confused "excuse me?" Tina shook her head and pushed Dudley back a bit "I have to ask, do you have any missing memory's or something?" he laughed a bit "Tina, is this about your amnesia again?"

Dudley looked at her confused "wait, you have amnesia?" she nodded "yeah, sorry I didn't say anything earlier" Dudley sighed and shook his head "great, I've been following the lead of an amnesia victim, I'm sorry sir" Sam shrugged "it's not her fault, but if your after those responsible for the robberies, you might want to check to news."

He moved to the side and they got a good look at the TV, which had a golden retriever talking to the press "we have him in protective custody, these robberies are a concern, however right now, we are looking a mysterious shadow-like figure, the same one that we believe killed a fellow cop, yesterday, we will not rest until he is brought to justice."

They showed a picture of the figure and Dudley recognized that figure "hey that's Kitty, if we find her, she might be able to lead us to the bad guys" he started to leave but quickly stopped and turned back to them "watch over her okay?" Sam just nodded and Dudley ran off.

Meanwhile, Kitty found herself back at the park, and she saw a guy running holding a bag, she could tell he was a thief, so she rolled her eyes and pulled out her gun, crime was always around, no matter where she was, so she aimed and fired.

The guy hit the ground and screamed in pain, and she went over and took the purse back, and kicked him before turned away and left, she didn't have to go far, as Peg ran up to her "excuse me, but that's mine!" Kitty looked over at her and smiled.

And Peg recognized her "oh Ms. Kitty, thank you" she said as Kitty handed her back her purse "this place can be pretty dangerous, you should be more careful" Peg nodded in agreement "well I should be going, thanks again" Kitty watch her leave and went back to her walk.

She walked for a bit then she heard a gasp, which caught her attention, she looked over and saw a familiar flea staring at her in a cross between shock and horror, she glared at him and went over to him "Dumbrowski.." He gulped nervously "K-Katswell.."

They stared at each other for a couple minutes before she spoke "so I heard I'm a dead Agent" he slowly nodded "ye-yeah" she crossed her arms and shook her head "well, I hope your happy, old man, because the Kitty Katswell you knew is dead."

He hung his head in shame "I was a fool back then, you were in the right, I single-handedly ruined T.U.F.F, I'm nothing more then the poor old guy, who hates his life" even though Kitty hated him, she couldn't stand seeing her old boss like this.

"Darn it, old man, what happened to you? You used to be a great Agent, a true hero once, but now look at yourself, your a husk, I hate you so much, I can even look at you" she shook her head in disappointment and left.

Then Peg ran up to her "excuse me, Ms. Kitty, I've been thinking" Kitty smiled as she walked with her "what about?" Peg smiled back at her "well, I was thinking about what you said earlier and you need a place to live right?" she nodded "yeah, that's true, I was thinking about an apartment downtown since it would be cheep."

Peg shook her head "the robberies here are getting a bit out of hand, but I can't let such a nice girl live in a dump, tell you what, if you can pay rent, I'll let you stay at the guest room at my place" Kitty laughed taking it as a joke "thank you, but I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Peg grabbed her hand and pulled her along "nonsense, I think you and my son will get along great" an hour later Dudley got home and didn't saw his mother in the front room "mom?" he looked around until he heard a voice from upstairs "up here Dudley, come and meet our new roommate!"

He scratched his head in confusion, he didn't know they were renting out a room, he went upstairs and saw his mom in the hallway "I thought the upstairs was going to be a storage?" Kitty poked her head out and she had a smile on her face "this is perfect."

He stared at her in shock, and she finally noticed him "you!" they both said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Peg smiled "so you two already met? That's great" Dudley stared at Kitty which made her a bit uncomfortable "mom, do you know who this is?" he said pointing at her, and Peg nodded "of course, she is a brave college student from London" Kitty nodded in agreement. And Peg continued "she's going to be staying with us for awhile, and helping around the house, so be nice, oh and Ms. Katswell dinner will be around seven" She smiled as Peg left "thanks Mrs. Puppy" she then stepped out of her new room and looked at Dudley.

"So this is where you live? Not bad" Dudley leaned against the wall and crossed his arms "I know what happened two years ago" her eyes widened, and she looked away from him "you don't know anything about me" he laughed as he took out a chess piece "your old boss told me everything." Kitty tried walking passed him but he grabbed her arm stopping her "I heard you were a hero once, it was the old guys fault T.U.F.F was ruined, so what really changed you?" she took back her arm "your better off not knowing" Kitty walked off and Dudley followed her.

She walked to the backyard and finally got annoyed with her pursuer "leave it buried Dudley!" she said as she turned to face him and he shook his head as he kept his eyes on her "what changed?" She sighed and sat down at the outdoor table and motioned him to sit as well. He sat down across from her and she began "it started a year ago, I had taken down a major crime boss, by the name of Walter Shade, he was a mass murderer known for mutilating people, I took him to jail and everything seemed great, but later I found out he paid his way out."

Dudley nodded "so you felt it was pointless to keep throwing the bad guys in jail, because they kept getting off the hook?" she shook her head "I wish that was all, I found him again fairly easily, but what I saw there, I'll never forget it" **Flashback,** Kitty walked in a warehouse in her traditional look. "Let's see, he was supposedly seen going in and out of this building" she took out her flashlight and turned it on, she walked further in and looked around, it was far to quiet for her, but she found nothing, just an empty warehouse "something's amiss here."

She leaned against the wall and it pushed back, making her quickly stand up and turn around, to see an impression in the wall "aha!" she pushed against the wall and it moved out of the way with ease, she then walked through and saw a blank room. There was nothing but a red button in the center of the room, so she went over and pushed it without thinking ahead and a hole opened up in front of her, she saw stairs going down to a door "what are you hiding?" she walked down the stairs and and opened the door.

And a foul smell came out of the room making her cover her nose and mouth "oh god, what is that?" she saw a light switch as she entered and flipped it, turning on the light, and her eyes widened in sheer horror as she looked around the ghastly scene. It was a butcher's cleaning room, it even had a fireplace, there were severed limbs hanging from meat hooks all over the room, some still bleeding, festering organs were submerged in a tub, there was a table with butcher tools places neatly on it.

Blood dripped down on her face and she backed up to the fireplace and and she turned around to it and opened the cover, and she saw clothes belonging to a child burnt inside, that when she realized only a few body parts belonged to adults, the rest were children. She found her way to the table and threw up in the sink, then she heard someone behind her "what are you doing here!" she whipped around and saw sicko responsible "you! You think you can get away with this!" she pulled out her gun and he threw his hands in the air.

"Okay, Okay, you win, I'll go back to jail" she looked around the room and shook her head "I did that before, and all they did was slap you on the wrist, all the villains I ever arrested got off easy" what was she fighting for? The Chameleon got away with those robberies. Snaptrap got away with the destruction of T.U.F.F, and this sicko got away with butchering children, she fought and fought but in the end they won, they got treated like kings in jail, free food, a roof over their heads and a job, she then came to a realization, and she put away her gun.

"No...no more" she picked up a butcher's knife and jumped him "wait please!" he tried to run but she brought down the cleaver and buried it in his head, she yanked it out and brought down again, **End Flashback,** Dudley stared at her dumbfounded. "Now you know why I don't talk about it" Kitty said trying to keep any tears from falling, and he couldn't think of anything to say, she put her head down trying to hide her weakness "I gave up everything I ever believed in after that" Dudley thought about it.

"So that's why you started killing people, but that was a whole year ago, and not every villain is that bad" She shook her head "wait are you asking me to try the hero approach again?" he nodded "well yeah actually, I heard you were a great hero, and I would like to see that hero." Kitty laughed but didn't look at him "she died that day, how about we change the subject huh" he sighed and nodded "yeah, okay, I saw you on the news earlier, sneaking into a police station to get the names of those ten, that was pretty devious, so why don't we work together on this?"

Kitty finally looked at him and she have a confused look on her face "you would want to work with a killer like me? You really are crazy" Dudley shook his head "look, we both want to solve this mystery, so two heads are better then one, plus I want to help you, nobody should carry that dark a secret alone." Kitty stood up and sighed "if I say no, will that stop you?" he smiled and stood up as well "not a chance" Kitty took out the piece of paper and handed it to him " he only was able to write nine names out of the ten, I already checked them out online, and here's the interesting part, their all in Groomington D.C. right now, we need to find them before they get activated, or so he said."

Dudley handed the paper back to her and she put it in her pocket "alright partner, tomorrow we find them" Kitty glared at him and went back inside "don't call me that, the last partner I had I haven't seen in years, but HE is still my only real partner, your nothing like Jack." He quickly followed after her and Dudley scratched his head confused "oh...um okay, but who's Jack?" she rolled her eyes and ignored him, Kitty went straight to the front room and Peg noticed she looked like she had been crying, so she went over to Dudley and pulled him into a different room

"Dudley, why is our new roommate in tears? What did you say to her!" Dudley was shocked his mother thought he made her cry "I didn't do anything, we just talked, and things got a bit personal" Peg crossed her arms "she's a beautiful young lady, and making her cry is no way to win her over." Dudley was confused for a second but then realized what she meant "whoa, whoa, no, it's not like that" Peg knew better but she decided to leave it alone for now "alright, if you say so, just remember, don't rush these things okay" she left leaving Dudley confused.

And Kitty was busy making a copy of the names, she took out a laptop and studied the occupations of each one, there was a wrestler, a reporter, a guard, a tourist, a teacher, a college student, a cop, a government official, and a pop star, each one was staying in the city for different reasons. She knew one was that girl Tina, but she couldn't help but wonder who the tenth one was, she found the others rather easily but the last one was getting her annoyed at this point, Dudley walked in and sat down next to her "so what are we looking at?"

Kitty handed him the copy of the names "I wrote down their names, and their occupations, but there is still the last one, whoever that is, we need to keep an eye out" Dudley nodded "yeah, but we can worry about that later, right now let's track down those nine." She noticed Dudley staring at her and she rolled her eyes "you want to know who Jack is, don't you?" he smiled "if you don't mind talking about it" Kitty closed her laptop and turned to him "okay, back then the two of us were inseparable, we took down more bad guys then any normal team."

Kitty reached in her belt and took out a picture, then handed it to him, the picture had Kitty in a T.U.F.F uniform and shorter hair, next to her was a rabbit in a tux, but he was paying more attention to the former Kitty "you look...different, and happy." She frowned and took the picture back "he was the best thing to ever happen to me, he saved me from Cash when the Chameleon was still around, and well you know" he leaned back and raised an eyebrow "what's your history with Cash?" she held back a growl just thinking about that guy.

"He's a con, all he cares about is money, and he will stoop to any trick to get at others, when I met him, I was new, and he was my first trainer, Dumbrowski sent us to investigate a string of slave markets, what we found wasn't pretty, but the reason I hate him more then anything in the world." She stopped for a moment, obviously is to was a painful subject, making Dudley wonder if there was any parts in her life not painful to talk about "anyway, the reason I hate him, was because he used that mission to sell me to the slave market, I tried fighting back, but I was still green."

Dudley was shocked Cash was capable of such a thing "how did you escape?" she looked fondly at the picture as she continued "I was actually bought before anybody could find me, the Chameleon rightly owned me for what seemed like weeks, I lost track of time at that point, because I had given up hope." Dudley shook his head "oh man, how long ago was this?" Kitty kept her eyes on the picture as she spoke "over seven years, I was still in the secret agent academy when that happened, but then Jack showed up, and saved me before the Chameleon could do anything, he didn't catch him, but he saved the day."

Kitty stopped and stood up "okay, enough background checks, I'm going to bed" Dudley watched her leave, but she stopped and looked back at him "you know, I've never told anyone that before, it was nice to get that all out, so...thanks" she smiled at him and then went upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and sat up, she then stretched and let out a yawn the door suddenly opened "hey Kitty some weirdo at the door for you" she looked confused as she got up and grabbed her jumpsuit and Dudley just stared as she took off her black lingerie style nightgown. And she looked over at him "don't leave the door open, if you want to watch just come in" he thought about it but then heard his mother yelling for him _"oh man!"_ he closed her door and left, when Kitty finished she headed downstairs and she saw Keswick sitting in the living room.

"Keswick!" he smiled when he saw her "ah K-Kitty it's good to see you again" she sat down and crossed her legs "what brings you here? And how did you find me?" he took off his glasses and cleaned them "I might not be a Tuff agent a-anymore but I still have c-contacts." Kitty glared at him and looked around making sure Peg and Dudley weren't there "don't go saying that kind of thing what if someone heard you?" he just shrugged and put his glasses back on "I suppose, anyway I'm h-here to help" she laughed which got him confused.

"Sorry Keswick, but I work alone" that's when Dudley walked in "so who's your friend?" Keswick shook his hand and Dudley sat down "my n-name is Keswick, I used to work with Kitty at Tuff and I'm here to help" Dudley grinned "sweat, I've been thinking about how we can gather them up and I know where two are already." Kitty nodded "I have a list of names from one of Cash's co-workers, and I found one" Keswick laughed a bit "well we won't h-have to worry about finding them s-soon" Both Kitty and Dudley looked at him confused and he continued "there is a major c-city event happening at the Lincoln M-Memorial soon."

Kitty thought about it and realized what he meant "of course, there's a jewelry convention starting today!" she took out a Petpad (it's an Ipad) and found it, Dudley looked over her shoulder and read it "sweet! That means they'll all be in one place" Kitty shook her head and glared at him. "That's not sweet Dudley, if we don't chivvy along the whole place will get nicked!" Dudley stared at her confused "what?" and Keswick nodded in agreement "Kitty's r-right we should hurry" they quickly got up and was about to leave when Peg stopped them.

"Don't you all want to stay for breakfast?" Dudley shook his head "not now mom we need to save the jewelry convention!" they quickly left leaving Peg confused and after awhile Dudley's stomach growled as they walked "maybe we should have stayed, I'm starving!" Keswick laughed "we can get s-something on the way, what do you say Kitty?" she shrugged "oh I'm easy" Dudley stared at her confused and they finally stopped at some place so Dudley would stop talking about his stomach and he ordered their food while Kitty found them a place to sit.

And Keswick smiled at her which got her "what is it Keswick? You've been looking at me all day" he nodded "it's j-just really good to know y-your alive and I'm excited to b-be working with you again" Kitty sighed and held her head up with her palm "Keswick...I'm not the Kitty you knew, she died." He shook his head "I don't b-believe that, you might have l-lost your way but someday you'll find yourself again" Kitty was surprised at him, everyone was usually telling her that she was some sort of monster now and it caught her off guard that someone actually cared.

And Dudley came over with the food and sat down "so Kitty, anymore story's from your past?" Kitty got annoyed and crossed her arms "it's been two years since Tuff was disbanded, so let the past stay buried" Dudley thought about it and turned his head towards Keswick. "So Keswick are you guys going to reform Tuff someday?" Keswick never really thought about that and Kitty laughed "what are you on about Dudley?" he shrugged "well I've already meet the former Chief and you were the best Agent and with whatever Keswick did I'm sure you guys can remake it."

Keswick obviously liked that idea judging by his expression "you f-found Dumbrowski! That's great news, I think we should t-try that" Kitty stood up and growled "no way! I'll never work for the law again" she quickly left and Dudley was worried about her "oh man, maybe I shouldn't have brought that up." Keswick nodded "true, but I would l-like to see Tuff come back" Dudley laughed a bit "yeah" and Kitty walked outside and leaned against the wall as she slid down to sit on the sidewalk and took out the picture of her and Jack "oh Jack I wish you were here."

She put her head against the wall and lost herself in thought, back inside Dudley was still talking to Keswick "so what was it like to work with Kitty back then?" Keswick smiled as he remembered "she's what really k-kept Tuff going, most of us were just goofs but she m-made sure we stayed on track." Dudley nodded as he continued "we didn't t-think anything of it at the time but after we lost Kitty, we lost Tuff, I remember she would s-stay late at work and others times she would disappear for weeks going u-undercover haha" Dudley laughed with him "sounds like she was all business."

Finally they finished and left the building then they saw Kitty sitting outside waiting for them "you guys done?" they nodded in unison and she got up, after awhile they made their way to the convention and it was still getting set up "do you really think they'll come here before it opens?" Dudley asked and Kitty looked at him as if he was an idiot "of course they will, whoever wants all that jewelry will be dieing to get their hands on these" then someone walked over to them "you three the new help? Great come on" he grabbed them and dragged them to some unfinished stalls.

And handed them tools "okay get to work" he said as he left and Dudley looked over at the others "did we just get hired?" Keswick and Kitty nodded in unison "should w-we run?" Kitty laughed and started to work "this is perfect, now we can work on the inside, and ambush the thieves." Dudley and Keswick smiled and got to work, they worked for most of the day and they finally finished at sun down "I don't think their going to show up, can we go home?" Kitty was about to agree, most of the people already left and there was no sign of anyone coming.

Then Keswick noticed a figure zoom by "um Kitty? I think they just showed up" Kitty turned and saw some more figures "darn it! How did they get passed us?" she quickly ran after them and Dudley heard a strange song start to play in his head and he could make out a voice whispering to him. Kitty lunged at the tallest figure and unsheathed her claws as he tried to get her off and as she was about to slash down on him something incredibly fast punched her off him and she caught herself with one hand and jumped back on her feet, she knew they had powers but what was that!

Keswick ran over to her and she quickly pushed him out of the giant bulls way "Keswick stay back!" suddenly a loud screech shook the air and hit her in the back hitting to the ground and then something lifted her up in the air "what the heck is going on!" she was about to pull out her gun but she stopped. She knew these people didn't have any control over themselves so she couldn't kill them but she needed to fight back, she quickly pulled out a bola and threw it at the lady holding her hand out, it wrapped around her and Kitty dropped to the ground and another fist came out of nowhere.

And hit her, then a cop jumped her and she spin kicked him away, then the ground itself started shaking and cracked beneath her so she quickly jumped and a turtle tackled her to the ground and he held her down as the others gathered around her, and she reached in her belt. She managed to pull out a smoke pellet and activated it and she managed to get free, then a fist came out of nowhere again and hit her out of the smoke _"dang it! I'm getting trashed, I hate to do this but they leave me no other choice" _they ran out of the smoke and Kitty jumped back ready to fight.

Tina ran at her with lighting speed but this time she was ready and grabbed her arm as she moved past her and she heard a sickening pop as she came to a sudden stop which snapped her out of it and she screamed on pain as she rolled around the ground in pain. Then the air punched her a couple times and the raven shouted a sonic wave at her but she jumped out of the way and the other cat used her telekinesis to lift and van and throw it at her "oh come on!" Kitty yelled as she dodged the vehicle and she reached in her belt and pulled out a couple shurikens.

She then threw them at the other cat and raven then quickly took her grappling hook and fired it at the turtle as it wrapped around his shell the shurikens sparked and electrified the two, and the bull rushed at her but she pulled the turtle and threw him into the bull, and the four went down. Keswick watched as she fought and she was getting exhausted "only...four left" the raccoon grabbed her from behind and the rabbit tried to kick her but she flipped the raccoon in front of her making him take the brunt of the hit and she punched the rabbit as hard as she could.

As she took them down the chihuahua tried jumping her but she grabbed him in the air and slammed him down on a rock, then the dog lunged at her and she slashed him as she dodged, as the last one fell she finally breathed a sigh of relief "there that wasn't so hard." Dudley walked over to her and she got angry "where were you Dudley, I could have used some help!" and without warning he punched her right in the stomach forcing her to stumble back "ah, what are you doing!" he then grabbed her and threw her to the ground "Dudley!"

She saw his eyes were like the others "no way, you were the tenth one!" he punched at her but she moved her head just in time as his fist went through the ground, she then kicked him off and flipped up and grabbed his waist with her legs and spun him around cracked his head on a nearby rock. He tried to grab her but she jumped back and threw a shuriken at him but he somehow caught it and tossed it before it went off, then he rushed her head first and hit her right in the gut "ugh!" she stumbled back again and backed up against a pillar and he began to punch her over and over again.

He then punched her so hard the pillar cracked and she headbutted him but that turned out to be a bad idea because his head was unusually hard and it hurt, she then slashed his face cutting into his eye and pushed him back, she felt a broken rip but she didn't have time to worry about that. Dudley throw another punch but Kitty caught his fist and twisted his arm, then she smashed him into the pillar and he threw one final punch and hit her in the chest so hard his fist was smoking, she flew back and hit the ground hard and the air was taken from her lungs and she tried getting up but couldn't.

Keswick jumped on Dudley's shoulders and took out a taser and shocked him, he hit the ground finally going down and Keswick ran over to Kitty "Kitty! a-are you okay!" she coughed up some blood and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty opened her eyes in a daze "ugh, I feel like I got hit by a train" she noticed Keswick and Dudley sitting next to her "are you o-okay?" Dudley had a cast on his arm along with half a body cast "thank goodness your awake Kitty" she sat up feeling her ribs in places they shouldn't be. "AHH!" she quickly grabbed her side in pain "god, Dudley your strength isn't normal, one punch from you would have broken anybody else" Dudley tried to shrug but couldn't "sorry Kitty, Keswick told what happened, can you believe I'm being controlled?" Kitty glared at him "why do you sound so happy about that?"

Dudley cracked a smile "I know right, that means I really am special" Kitty wanted to punch him "you idiot! that means your a danger to everyone and everything around you!" Keswick nodded and Dudley felt hurt "but, what can we do to stop all this?" Kitty slowly started laughing which confused the two. Her laughter continued for a full minute, but then she calmed down enough to speak "it's simple, we kill those freaks, people with that kind of power are far to dangerous" Dudley and Keswick looked at each other then back at her "you can't m-mean that" Kitty adjusted herself and winced in pain.

"You were there Keswick, super speed, earth quakes, supersonic screams, telekinesis, all those super powers in one place, Dudley here hit me once and shattered me rib cage! We can't let those...those monsters get loose again" Dudley couldn't believe what he was hearing "we can't kill them, we were being used, we need to stop the one responsible for all this." Kitty groaned obviously annoyed "and who responsible Dudley music that only you and those things can hear? What if this bloody thing happens again? Your not just Pinching a piece of cake you imbecile, your brain is programed to steal priceless pieces, what if you actually kill someone next time? You would have killed me if Keswick didn't stop you."

Dudley stayed quiet and Keswick tried to break the ice that was building "d-don't worry Kitty, nobody died, so we can still fix this before th-th-things get out of hand" just then Cash walked in holding some flowers and he put the flower on the bedside table next to Kitty "how's everyone feeling?" Kitty glared at him "what do you want?" Cash smiled "when I found out eleven people were sent to the hospital, I figured you must have found the ten, so I came as soon as I heard" Kitty tried to move but her bandages stopped her "your the reason we even have this problem!" Cash nodded and turned to the window.

"I've been lying to you" Kitty rolled her eyes "how surprising" she said sarcastically and he continued "I've known about Dudley and the others for quite some time, and I was trying to get to them, but then you showed up and shot me, so I had to change my plans, and I used you in gathering them." Kitty's eyes widened in shock "you used me? YOU USED ME!" Cash hung his head and continued talking "I know, and I'm sorry, but I knew when I saw you again you would try to stop them, so I waited for this to happen" Kitty tried leaping at him but her injuries stopped her "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cash nodded again and went over the Dudley then handed him a pill bottle "take these, it will stop the noise" Keswick held Kitty back as he left and Dudley looked at the bottle "he knew all along?" Kitty hurt too much so she turned to her side and hid her face in her pillow. And Keswick turned to Dudley "he also had a cure apparently" they stopped talking as soon as they heard muffled crying and they looked over at Kitty "hey are you going to be okay?" Kitty shook her head "just get out!" Keswick got up and grabbed the wheel chair that Dudley was on and then left the room.

When they left they crying got louder and Dudley looked over at Keswick "man, that Cash guy really did a number on her, I mean back in Petropolis I saw some bad stuff, but what Cash did was low, he even said he changed" Keswick shrugged "he's a born liar and user D-Dudley, he didn't last long in Tuff." Dudley nodded "now I see why" they saw Cash leaning against the wall "I should go, but before I go, I wanted to tell you that those pills will only stop the sound for a couple months, and I've already given the pills to the rest" they stared at him annoyed and he just walked away.

They then heard small footsteps and Dumbrowski walked up the them "I heard about some major accident that got eleven people nearly killed, so I came to see what happened, and I see the dog and an old friend" Keswick crossed his arms "oh hello Dumbrowski, w-what are you doing here." He sighed "I understand that you hate me Keswick, but it's been two years, anyway I only came to make sure Kitty was alive" Dudley got an idea "wait a minute! Hey old guy, can I talk to you?" Dumbrowski shrugged "well okay, I guess so" Keswick walked away and Dudley spoke after he was out of earshot.

"Okay, so I was thinking, why not try and reform Tuff?" the old flea looked at him as if he was stupid "that's a terrible idea" Dudley shook his head "now just hear me out, your the former Chief, so if anyone could, it would be you, and Keswick was the lead scientist, and Kitty was the top agent, so let's try to get Tuff back, then we could totally change this messed up world of crime and punishment." Dumbrowski thought about it "well, it beats living like a hobo, and I would finally get a chance to redeem myself, okay I'll do it, but we'll need Keswick and Kitty along with ten other agents to even stand a chance against Snaptrap" Dudley smiled "you can use the ten super powered robbers, I'm sure I can talk them into it."

The flea smiled "ten super agents! Now that could work, okay then, go talk to them and Keswick and Kitty, I'll be here waiting for you" Dudley was getting excited, finally his chance to be a real hero was coming, so he took off in his wheelchair and went to the other hospital rooms. Meanwhile Kitty was in tears, she was used again, by the same guy, she knew she needed to kill him, she hated everything right now, she wanted the pain to just end forever, and she just started to curse "*************************** with a ***** pig!" she finally stopped and then a familiar voice came from the room.

"My, you've grown quite the mouth on you, I like it" then one of the monitoring systems turned black and green, and transformed into the one and only Chameleon "remember me?" Kitty's eyes widened in horror "but your supposed to be in Petropolis, why are you here!" he looked a little hurt but he shrugged it off. "I came here once I saw you walk in that firehouse, you don't know how long I've waited for this, now I can get my revenge, and there's nobody that can stop me!" he then jumped on her and pinned her down, she tried to scream but he grabbed her jaw "if you scream, I'll cut your tongue clean off."

She knew he could and would do it so she stopped and he smiled "that's a good girl, normally I would have just killed you by now, but since your so defenseless and already in a bed, I think I'll have some fun first" she shook her head trying to move but her bandages stopped her. "Oh please, just kill me!" she glared at him and he smiled "oh? I will kill you, but only after I had my fun" Kitty whimpered as he pressed down on her ribs "go ahead and scream!" she spit in his face and he slapped her across the face "I'll make you suffer!"

She felt completely defenseless not being able to move except for a small amount of turning, he pushed down harder forcing her open her mouth in pain but she stopped herself from screaming, and that made him grin evilly "your still so strong willed, I always liked that"he quickly kissed her on the lips before she could close her mouth. Kitty tried to push him off but was too weak "MMM!" she screamed in his mouth and he finally let go of her "you sicko I'll kill you!" she growled and he took out a knife then stabbed her side "remember this feeling?" she screamed again and he back-headed her "that's more like it!"

She could tell he was getting off on this, he always did "do whatever you want to me, I'll never submit to you!" he grabbed her jumpsuit's zipper and pulled it down revealing her bra then he cut the strap in the middle, and he groped her breast, she continued to struggle as he toyed with her breast. "GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed and he took the knife and stabbed her other side "AAAHHHH!" her screams were music to his ears, and he twisted the knife and she finally snapped the bandages around her arm and her claws unsheathed as she clawed his face "AHH!"

He growled at her and she cut the cast off her leg and used it to kick him off, she quickly cut the rest of her casts off and jumped off the bed "time to die Chameleon!" he punched at her but she grabbed his fist and headbutted him so hard he stumbled back, then she clawed his side. "You underestimated my hatred Chameleon, and that will cost you nothing short of your life!" she took the knife out of her side and brought it down, the knife went into his shoulder and she back-handed him and she dug the blade further in, Chameleon shot his tongue and hit her away.

He took the knife and ripped it out "fighting back eh? No wonder I'm so attracted to you, we'll finish this another time, and then I'll cut you up...slowly" he jumped out the window, and she ran over to it "Chameleon!" she backed up and felt her blood going down her sides "ugh." She heard the door open and collapsed on the floor as she turned, Dudley opened the door and saw her collapse "Kitty!" he wheeled himself over to her in a panic and yelled out "WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" a few doctors rushed in and moved Dudley out of the way as they picked her up and moved her back to the bed.

Dudley was forced out of the room, and Dumbrowski went over to him "what happened?" Dudley shrugged "I don't know, she was just bleeding a lot and her clothes were a mess" Keswick came over wondering what the commotion was about "did something happen?" Dudley explained what he saw to Keswick and they could only wait and hope Kitty that was going to make it.

**Authors note: you know the drill, please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Enjoy and Review. :)**

Kitty walked out of the hospital still weak from the knife wounds from the Chameleon, and Dudley was there waiting for her "Hey Kitty!" she rolled her eyes "What do you want?" Dudley's smile went away fast "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Tuff" she raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why do you care so much about that dump?" Dudley scratched the back of his head obviously nervous. "Well I was thinking you might want to come with us, we're going to try and rebuild Tuff, and start here" he got right in Kitty's face and she pushed him away "Us? What do you mean us?" Dudley nodded "Yeah, me and the other ten with Keswick and Dumbrowski are going to reform Tuff, and we could use you as the top Agent, what do you think?" Kitty growled at him and unsheathed her claws.

But she breathed in and calmed herself then sheathed her claws "Forget it, I'm never going back there" she began to walk away when he got in front of her "But your the best fighter I've ever seen, we need you" She growled at him again "Get someone else, I'm after the Chameleon now, and nothing is going to get in my way, not even you!" however he stood his ground. "Come on Kitty, this is the best chance of putting law and order back into the world!" law, that word rang through her head like a bell "Law...Law!" she grabbed him by his throat and unsheathed her claws just enough to barely draw blood "Law murdered thirteen innocent children!" she dug her claws deeper and Dudley managed to kick her a few steps back.

And he rubbed his neck *Gasp* "But without law...there is only chaos, and more children will suffer!" Kitty felt even more anger "Your nothing more then a hopeless fool who thinks he can change the world, what can an idiotic freak of nature do to save anyone!" Dudley stood up and shook his head. "I know I'm not perfect, I mess up from time to time, but at least I keep my head up and keep trying, you just gave up on everything you held dear, your family, your friends, you even gave up on yourself, maybe your not the hero I thought you were!" Kitty had it with him "Back off!, you have no idea of the things I saw, you talk about law and order, but you've never seen the so called justice system at work!" Dudley growled at her and felt like she needed a good punch.

"Why are you so stubborn! I'm trying to help you!" Kitty grabbed him again but this time by his shirt "Who asked you! I'm just fine and I don't need help with anything!" Dudley sighed "Kitty, we can still help each other, I want to be your friend" she let go of him and turned away "I don't need friends, I'm leaving to Petropolis to hunt the Chameleon down and kill him" Dudley put a hand on her shoulder. "But what if you get killed?" Kitty almost laughed "That would be just fine, I don't care about my life, and thanks to Tuff, nobody else cares, I'm out of here" she started to walk away when Dudley spoke "I care" she stopped but didn't turn around "What did you say?" he smiled "I care, I don't want you to get hurt, can't we be friends?" Kitty didn't know what to do with that.

"Friends? I'm no hero, I lost everything except for vengeance a year ago, all I live for is killing villains now" Dudley went up to her again "But you don't have to be a killing machine, give me a little time and I bet I can find the girl from two years ago" Kitty turned to face him "Look Dudley, I don't want anything to do with you or those freaks, so leave me alone!" however Dudley was stubborn and wasn't about to give up. "Come on Kitty, you can't hold it back anymore, it's killing you, I can tell" Kitty growled at him "I said leave me alone!" he shook his head "I can't let you hurt yourself anymore!" She drew her claws out and slashed at him but he backed up in just in time to avoid it "Then I'll bloody hurt you!" Dudley dodge rolled to the side as she came at him and slashed again.

"Kitty, stop!" she pounced at him and tackled him to the ground "You know nothing about me freak! I'd rather watch the world burn before I see another criminal walk free! And if you stand in my way, so help me!" Dudley shook his head "You don't mean that, don't you see what all that hatred is doing, your turning into the very thing you hate!" Kitty's eyes widened in shock as those words touched her ears. She got off of him and backed up "No...it's not true..." Dudley stood up and dusted himself off "Kitty, look at yourself, you bottle up all that pain, trust me, I've been there and it's too much for one person to handle" She turned away from him and held herself "I don't need anybody" Dudley sighed "Alright, you might not need help...but it's not your fault" Kitty's ears twitched.

"Your wrong...I was the one responsible for the children being murdered, if only I had stopped him earlier..." Dudley could see that what he said hit the right spot "Kitty...it's not your fault" she shook her head "Stop it..." Dudley wasn't about to stop however "It's okay Kitty...it's not your fault" Kitty fell to her knees and held herself tighter. "It is my fault!" Dudley went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "No it's not, you only did what you believed was right. You wanted to see justice brought to those responsible. And taking the law into your own hands and killing all those criminals was the only way you knew how to stop them. You felt like it was your duty because you believed you failed those kids, and you wanted so desperately to see that monsters wrong righted. But when everything you believed in let you down you abandoned it. You felt all alone in a world that seemed like it didn't care, but your wrong. Because I do care."

Kitty turned her head to look at him not saying a word, tears started to form in her eyes and she bit he bottom lip trying to hold it back "Kitty, just let it out" Kitty covered her face with her hands and she couldn't hold the tears back "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHHH!" she cries hard and Dudley hugs her. They were like that for almost a full hour until Kitty finally stopped and she wiped away her tears "Feeling any better?" Dudley asked as he let go of her, she stood up and walked off "...I'm going home..." Dudley didn't know what else to to do, so he let her go, he could tell she needed time to think, later Kitty walked in the door and Peg jumped up when she saw her.

"Oh Kitty, Dudley told me all about how you were attacked at college, are you okay?" Kitty hid her face and walked up stairs "I'm fine" Peg looked worried "Do you want some soup?" Kitty yelled from upstairs "No thank you!" Kitty closed her door and almost threw herself on her bed then she started to cry with her face buried in her pillow. A couple hours later Dudley walked in the house "Hey mom, is Kitty here?" Peg nodded "she's upstairs" but before Dudley could go to stairs Kitty walked down holding a bag over her shoulder "Kitty, what are you doing?" Kitty smiled "I'm leaving Dudley, your words really got to me, so I'm going to find my old partner Jack Rabbit and doing what I should have done a long time ago" Dudley took a moment to take in what she just said.

"What you should have done? What do you mean?" Kitty surprised him with a sudden hug "Thanks Dudley...I needed that..." she let go of him and start walking towards the door "Wait!" she stopped and turned back "I want to come with you!" Kitty gave him a strange look "What?" Dudley nodded "Yeah, I want to come with you so we can take back Tuff HQ!" Kitty sighed. "I guess I don't mind, But don't you need to take care of your mother?" Dudley laughed a bit "No, not really, I can't stay here, I'm an action dog, I need to fight against evil, just like you, please let me come with you" Peg overheard them and stepped in "Dudley...can we talk?" Dudley started to sweat "Um...okay mom" they went into another room and Peg cleared her throat.

"I've had it with your sense of adventure Dudley, your going to get yourself killed...but that's just who you are, it's in your blood, your father was just like that when he was your age, so go with her and live your life the way you want...just remember to call me every now and then so I know your okay." Dudley smiled and hugged his mom. "Thanks mom" she smiled as he ran back to Kitty "Okay Kitty, let's go, oh and I'll call the others on the way" Kitty looked at him confused "Others?" he nodded "Yeah, Keswick, the old flea guy, and the other nine, we all want Tuff back to the way it was" Kitty and shook her head "I'm not going to Petropolis yet Dudley, I still have to find Jack and besides, how can you trust those freak shows?" they walked out the door and Dudley looked at her concerned.

"Still not will to trust others huh?" Kitty nodded "Sorry Dudley, I like you, but we both don't know those others, and Dumbrowski was the reason I left Tuff in the first place, and Keswick is a okay, a little short of a full stack but still okay" Dudley sighed "We still should help them...look well you were in the hospital, the ten of us started having these dreams of a strange training area somewhere in Petropolis, that's why we want to go there" Kitty thought about it and nodded again. "Alright, I'll help them if you insist, but first things first, I heard that Jack was last scene in Petsburg, so we need to go there and get Jack, then we stop Snaptrap once and for all and then find out more about your freaky friends" Dudley smiled as they walked down the street "Dudley...did you really mean all that stuff back at the hospital?" Kitty said looking at her feet.

Dudley nodded "Of course I did, I meant every word...your not a bad person Kitty, and we're friends!" Kitty hid a tear "Friends huh?" they continued to walk and Dudley played with Kitty's Petpad and saw some pictures of her and other things she had taken pictures of "Hey there is a lot of nice pics here, I really like your Tuff uniform" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Well I threw that thing away so you'll never see it" Dudley smiled "At least not yet, We'll get Tuff back, just watch!" Kitty couldn't help but feel that he was right somehow "Maybe your right Dudley, but let's just concentrate on finding Jack now okay?" he nodded "From what You've told me, he sounds like a really great guy" Kitty smiled with a slight blush.

"He is great, we caught so many bad guys together, and boy did we have fun!" Dudley looked at her with a smile "So you were a fun girl back then?" Kitty laughed a bit "hehe, I used to be, but I haven't had any fun for a long time now" Dudley really liked seeing a happy smile on her, she also seemed like a huge wight lifted off her shoulders. "Well I'll be sure to change that, we are going to be such an awesome team!" Kitty was kind of annoyed at his enthusiasm but she let it go, it was just who he was after all, Dudley checked the Petpad again "Okay I sent the message to the others, they'll meet us at the airport" Kitty nodded "Then we better get moving" they hurried down the street towards the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty watched as the train took off, she was with Dudley and Tina, the others went straight for Petropolis to get ready for the fight, and Kitty was not sure if it was a good idea to trust them, but she put some faith in Dudley and he trusted them so she would have too as well, the train she was on with them was headed to Petsberg, she hoped that Jack could help them stop Snaptrap once and for all, he was the only person she ever truly trusted after all.

Tina was just as hyper as Dudley maybe even more as they wondered the train, Conner and Burns were watching over the rest of them, the psychic cat idol girl, Kitty remembered her stage name as Jewel was put in charge of the other team because she was actually really smart for being a pop idol.

Tina walked over to Kitty and smiled. "Thanks for taking me with you, I'm glad I can help"

Kitty kept her eyes on the window ignoring her.

"Well..I hope...I hope we can be friends like me and Dudley are, I might have amnesia but I know I like making friends" Tina said.

"Look" Kitty finally turned to face her. "We're not friends, your a super powered freak and I'm a corpse, I don't want friends, I don't need friends, after that arse Dumbrowski faked my death, I have nothing, I only ever had Jack to back me up, and he is the only friend I want"

"Oh.." Tina's ears went down. "I'm sorry, but...I hope I can change your mind someday, your friendly with Dudley and I want us to be friends too"

"Dudley is a fool who thinks the world is his clay, that he can do whatever he wants, let me tell you something love, that dog is young, he doesn't know the real world like me" Kitty said and then sighed. "But he does have a good heart, it's in the right place"

"That's true, but I believe in him" Tina said as her smile came back. "And deep down you do to"

Kitty looked at her, maybe she was right, did she really believe in Dudley deep down? Why else would she trust him enough to do any of this, she didn't care about the people of Petropolis or being a hero again, but she was still here, ready to risk her life.

"I suppose" Kitty finally said.

"Yeah, let's do our best" Tina said as she sat down.

"Right, and with Jack on our side we can win this fight no problem" Kitty smiled as she spoke.

"I hope so" Tina looked out the window as they were coming up to Petsberg. "What the?"

"What?" Kitty asked as she looked outside and saw the city, it was larger then before and there were casinos everywhere.

The train soon came to a stop and Dudley was the first one out. "Girls, you have to see this"

Kitty and Tina walked out of the train and looked around, there was nothing, almost like the city was abandoned, no sign of life at all.

"I thought Jack would be here..." Kitty walked forward a bit. "But there is nothing.."

"I'm sorry Kitty, he must have failed and..." Tina couldn't finish her sentence when Kitty grabbed her by her collar.

"Don't say that! Jack would never lose to scum!" Kitty shouted. "He has to be here!"

Dudley looked around and walked forward without them noticing.

"I'm sorry, but look around Kitty, this is a mess, no one man can save the world forever" Tina said calmly, she knew Kitty was upset, there was no reason to get upset back.

"I..I know..but..Jack..." Kitty let go of her and sighed. "I need to find him!"

Kitty ran off and Tina saw Dudley walking off finally. "What up!"

Tina went over to Dudley and looked at him. "Did you find something?"

"I smell something over here, it's coming from the ground, like expensive cologne" Dudley said as he sniffed the air. "Over here"

Tina followed Dudley as he walked over to a hatch on the ground and opened it up revealing a secret tunnel. "What is it?"

"Someone was here not long ago, come on, and stay close" Dudley said to her as he walked down.

Tina nodded and followed after him.

Kitty was walking by herself, she knew that Jack was around here, she just had to look, Kitty looked around and saw a little girl's doll and she picked it up and flashbacks of the horrifying scene she saw those years ago hit her. "Jack...what happened?"

"You there!" Someone called out to her.

"Huh?" Kitty got ready for anything when she heard the voice, but then a old man turtle walked up. "Who are you?"

"Just an old man, Jack sent me to find you and bring you to his base" The old man said.

"Really? You know where Jack is!?" Kitty was finally getting somewhere. "Bring me to him!"

The old man nodded and they walked, they walked for awhile until they came up to a large building like palace and Jack's name was on it in a large neon sign.

"What is this?" Kitty looked at it and walked in. "Jack?"

"I am sorry.." The old man said as he backed up and a cage dropped down around Kitty.

"Huh!? What's the meaning of this!?" Kitty growled at the old man and grabbed the bars. "You bloody old geezer!"

Then a yellow rabbit wearing a tux walked up to the cage and smiled. "Good work old man, Kitty you look well for a corpse"

"Jack?" Kitty turned to face him, he looked different, something was darker about him. "What's going on here, let me out"

"You have her, now please, let my grand daughter go" The old man begged and Jack laughed.

"Haha, let her go? But she's doing so well as my new maid" Jack smacked the frail old man away and looked at Kitty. "It's been awhile"

"Jack.." Kitty was horrified at that scene just now. "What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Jack put his hands in his pockets and leaned back on a pillar. "I've taken this pitiful town and made it mine, everyone here works for me"

"You own this town...but you were my partner in crime fighting.." Kitty stumbled back in shock, everything she ever believed was a lie.

"Oh please, you think I actually cared about those people? Cared about you? I only care about money, why do you think I changed everything into something that is easy money?" Jack laughed a bit.

"What? But what about when you saved me from the Chameleon? And all the good you did?" Kitty asked, hoping this was some sick joke.

"Save you? Ha, I didn't save you because it was the right thing to do, I was busting the Chameleon for going back on our deal, he bought you using my money, and all that good I did was only for the money and fame that old fleabag gave me" Jack said as he walked around her cage.

"Wait...Cash sold me out to the Chameleon who bought me on the market using your money, you only saved me all those years ago to get your money back!?" Kitty was now more angry then shocked. "You lousy no good crook!"

"Hahaha, face it Kitty, everyone you knew is evil in their own way, the old flea threw you to the dogs, Cash sold you out, I used you to get more money, face it, your worthless" Jack walked back a bit and looked at her. "You would make a fine show girl in my palace though"

"I hate you!" Kitty snapped at him. "I put everything I believed and trusted into you alone and your worse then Cash! I'll break out of here and when I do I'll kill you!"

"You always were a poor judge of character" Jack said as he turned around, only to see Dudley and Tina there and Dudley looked mad. "What the? Who are you?"

Dudley punched him without a second thought knocking him to the floor. "You jerk! She trusted you more then her own life and you used her!"

"AHH! Why you!" Jack jumped up and swung his fist at him, but Dudley grabbed his arm and threw him into a pillar.

"I've forgiven a lot of things, but you hurt and used Kitty for your own selfish reasons, people like you don't deserve mercy!" Dudley pinned him and smashed his face in with his powerful punch and repeated it over and over again.

"GAH!" Jack didn't have time to react to his attacks, he was a lot stronger then he looked.

"She respected you!" *Bam* "She modeled her sense of justice after you because she looked up to you!" *Wham* "She trusted you, she loved you!" *Crack* "You were her hero!" Dudley said as he punched him over and over again.

"Dudley stop, your killing him!" Tina said and grabbed his arm.

"Ahhhhh..." Jack coughed up blood.

"Don't try and stop me Tina, nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Dudley took his arm back and was ready to finish him. "Time to pay"

"Dudley...enough.." Kitty said and hung her head. "He isn't worth it...your not a killer, your better then him"

Dudley looked back and let Jack go. "Kitty..."

He walked over and opened the cage and Kitty walked out. "I'm sorry, your right, I'm better then that..I just..I lost it for a minute"

"No..thank you Dudley, but Jack was right..I am worthless, everyone I ever knew has been against me, and I bit back at any hand trying to reach out to me" Kitty kept her head down and walked away.

Tina went over to the old man. "Your granddaughter is safe and sound inside"

"Thank you" The old man said as he walked inside.

Dudley followed after Kitty and grabbed her shoulder. "No Kitty, your anything but worthless, those guys are the worthless ones, they didn't even bother to get to know the real you, not like us"

"Dudley..." Kitty looked at him and smiled. "Thank you..really that means a lot, but what should I do now, and how did you find me?"

"Actually, me and Tina found a secret passageway into his palace and when we found the exit we saw you and him talking, and as for what to do now, why don't you try and be yourself? That murderer, Cash, Dumbrowski and Jack don't control your life, you do, you've modeled your life after only what others think, it's time you modeled your life after what you think" Dudley said as Tina walked up.

"Your right, I think I will do just that Dudley, your a true friend" Kitty hugged him, surprising him.

"Oh, your welcome Kitty, that's what friends do" Dudley hugged back.

Tina looked at them and frowned a bit, she admitted she was jealous of how close they were, she wished she had someone like Dudley even Kitty, someone to hug.

Dudley looked back and smiled at Tina. "Come here"

Tina smiled and went over to them and Dudley brought her into the hug. "Hehe!"

Kitty let go of Dudley and looked to the train. "Well we came here for nothing, so next stop is Petropolis, are you two ready?"

"You bet!" Dudley let go of Tina and ran on ahead.

Tina laughed softly and started walking, but Kitty grabbed her shoulder.

"Tina...about calling you a freak...I'm sorry" Kitty said as she walked to her side.

"I know Kitty, you didn't mean it, you've had a hard life, I know how you feel, I don't ever remember if I had a life before all this" Tina said happily.

"Thanks, and don't worry, we're friends, so I'll help you, I'll help everyone in Petropolis and save this world like the hero I was trained to be" Kitty said and walked off with Dudley.

Tina smiled and looked up and a large star gleamed even in bright daylight. "Will we be ready when it comes? Wolfenstain project..."


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty, Dudley and Tina walked out of the train station of Petropolis, the whole city was dark, Petropolis was the crime hub for any and every villain, the streets were filthy and a think smog covered the city air.

"This place...it's so different" Kitty said as she walked and looked around.

"I remember this place when I was a kid, running around the park and just being a big goof" Dudley said as he walked with her.

Tina nodded and walked along side them. "I've never been here before, it's...not as grand as the name suggest"

"Where is the others?" Kitty asked.

"I think over at the cemetery, no one goes there" Tina said.

"Then let's go" Dudley said as they headed to the cemetery.

They headed to the cemetery, as Rat bots floated around looking for anything they could, but thanks to Kitty's skills they made it there safely, when they got there the others where there, strangely in plain sight.

"Hey you guys? Why aren't you hiding?" Kitty asked.

"We don't need to, Snaptrap never sends his rat bots here, we're safe" The cat idol known as Jewel spoke.

"Wow, that's good, so what's the plan?" Dudley asked as he sat down on a tomb.

"Whoa...Kitty?" Tina said as she looked passed everyone. "Look"

"What?" Kitty looked at where Tina was looking and saw a large statue of Kitty, covered in vines and looked a couple years old.

Kitty walked over to it and noticed words on it. "This statue is dedicated to Kitty Katswell a true heroine to even the smallest of innocents"

Kitty touched it and realized that she was looking at her own grave. "I can't believe this..."

Tina put a hand on her shoulder. "Kitty...you are a hero, your the last of the heroes, and now..we need you"

Kitty nodded and turned away from it. "It's time I stopped living in the past and made a better future"

Dudley and Jewel walked up to them. "And we're going to help you"

"Thanks, but this fight is with me and Snaptrap, I wasn't there to help Petropolis when Snaptrap stole that rat statue and took control of all the rats in the city to take it over, your all welcome to come along, and help, but Snaptrap is mine" Kitty said getting herself ready.

"Okay Kitty, we trust you" Jewel said.

"Okay, Dudley, your with me, Tina, you and Jewel take out his robots and keep them busy for us to move in and take Snaptrap, Dumbrowski and Keswick will sneak in and shut off his defenses, understood?" Kitty explained the plan.

"Sounds like a plan, let's move out" Dudley said.

"Right!" Tina and Jewel ran off.

"We won't fail!" Dumbrowski said as he and Keswick moved out.

"Let's go...partner" Kitty said as she turned to Dudley.

"Partner?" Dudley thought about it and smiled widely. "Yeah!"

Kitty and Dudley headed off after them, this plan had to work if they wanted to save Petropolis.

With Tina and Jewel, they raced to the central park. "Hey rat bots, you stink!"

Tina mocked them getting their attention. "Can't catch me!"

Tina moved fast and ran around making them chase her.

"Halt, no gray squirrels running as super speeds are allowed in Ratropolis!" One rat bot said.

"That's oddly specific, but whatever!" Tina dashed around and Jewel's eye's glowed white as she focused her powers.

Tina dashed to one side to another of the park, she was fast but she hadn't figured out how to harness her true speed yet, but Jewel on the other hand had worked on her powers, so she knew more then Tina, but not by much.

"Anytime Jewel!" Tina said as rat bots surrounded her.

"Okay.." Jewel breathed calmly and she created a bubble around each rat bot and lifted them into the air with her mind.

"Wow, that's amazing Jewel!" Tina said excitedly.

Jewel: BEGONE!

She moved her hand down and all the rat bots slammed into the ground breaking into pieces, the bubbles disappeared and Jewel stumbled back a bit and held her head. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Tina asked.

"I'm still new to this power, I can't do something like this without hurting myself" Jewel said as her nose bled a little.

"Oh my, you shouldn't do that too much then" Tina said as she patted her back.

"It's fine, we need to keep these rust buckets here, let's go" Jewel took a tissue and wiped the blood off.

"Right, but be careful" Tina said before running off to get more rat bots.

Meanwhile Dumbrowski and Keswick sneaked into Snaptrap's Doom lair, it was rather easy due to Tina and Jewel getting the attention of all the rat bots in town, They walked to the main power grid and Keswick started to work on it.

Kitty and Dudley ran up Doom HQ's many levels until they reached a door. "Are you ready?"

Dudley nodded. "With you as my partner, you bet"

Kitty smiled and kicked down the door. "Alright Snaptrap, your going to pay!"

They looked around what looked to be Snaptrap's trophy room, skulls, and other weird stuff in cases.

"Wow this guy is messed up" Dudley said as he walked.

"What the? No way" Kitty walked up to a trophy case, which held the Kruger rat statue in it. "That's the tool he used to take over, and he leaves it out on the open?"

"This is great, we can use that to stop him once and for all" Dudley said.

"We don't need to beat him, but we shouldn't let him have it ether" Kitty said as she took a claw and cut into the glass in a circle, making sure the alarm didn't go off she opened the glass and took out the statue.

"Hey! Let go of my statue!" A gray rat rushed in. "What the!? It can't be"

"Snaptrap, it's been awhile" Kitty said as she handed the rat statue to Dudley. "Ready to go to jail?"

"But, you died two years ago, I thought I was in the clear!" Snaptrap growled. "Guards!"

He looked around after he yelled. "Hello?"

"Sorry, but they have other matters to deal with, your all alone now" Kitty grinned as she readied her claws.

"Oh yeah?! I always have a back up plan!" Snaptrap hit a button on the wall and a laser wall went in front of him. "You can't touch me!"

Sudden;y the power went out and the wall deactivated.

"You were saying?" Kitty said.

"Oh poop" Snaptrap knew he had lost even before he had a chance to fight back now.

Kitty pounced him with her claws out and slashed his chest, pushing him back into the wall. "Your under arrest!"

"GAH!" Snaptrap tried to run but Kitty used her tail to trip him. "Oof!"

Kitty grabbed him by his coat collar and brought her claws to his throat. "I should kill you right here, but your lucky that's not who I really am"

Kitty brought her fist back and punched him right in the face as hard as she could, knocking him out.

Dudley walked over to her and smiled. "You could have killed him, but you didn't, I knew there was a hero in you still"

"It's thanks to you Dudley, you brought her back out of me" Kitty smiled at him, making him blush a little.

"Come on, let's save the town" Kitty said as she went into Snaptrap's office and saw a big red button. "Hey what's that?"

Dudley walked in with her and looked at it. "That's the robot control button, if we press this all the power to the robots will be cut"

"How do you know that?" Kitty asked.

"Oh it says right on the button" Dudley pointed out.

"Wow, leave it to Snaptrap, him taking over the city was by pure luck" Kitty said as she pushed the button.

Meanwhile Jewel was holding her head in pain as several robots were over running them, and Tina tried to keep running but she was getting tired.

"We...can't keep this...up" Jewel said as she threw some rat bots away with her powers.

Tina was breathing heavily as she could barely move now. " I...hope...their...almost done"

Jewel saw Tina pass out as more came and she ran over to her. "Come on Tina, you have to make it!"

Jewel saw a few float up to them and ready their weapons. "No..."

However just then the rat bots shut down and all of them fell apart into piles of junk.

"Ha...they...they did it.." Jewel said with a slight laugh and smile before passing out.

Kitty and Dudley walked out of the tower and smiled. "Dudley..I think it's time we rebuild"

"I agree Kitty, let's fix this city" Dudley said before they got to work.

**Finally updated this fic!**


End file.
